Substituted benzotrichloride compounds are known in the art. These compounds are generally produced by free radical chlorination of the corresponding substituted toluene. The free radical chlorination is generally accomplished by reacting the starting compound with chlorine gas at an elevated temperature and/or in the presence of ultraviolet light or other catalyst. Free radical chlorination results generally in nonselective chlorination of alkyl substituents. Free radical chlorination also results, in some cases, in the formation of polymer by-products.
Alternative methods for making substituted benzotrichlorides are known in the art. European Patent No. 61,029 discloses chlorination of thioethers to form benzotrichlorides. Mayer et al discloses chlorination of methyl dithiobenzoates to form benzotrichlorides. Chem. Ber. 98 829 (1965).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new process for making substituted benzotrichlorides.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.